


After Practice

by tscHQ (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice, Hinata just wants to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for taking so long. i'm sorry!

It had been an exhausting day for Hinata, and after leaving volleyball practice that night, he was looking forward to lounging on the couch to catch up on shows he’d missed that entire week.

Upon entering the apartment he shared with one of his teammates, he wasn’t surprised to find the place empty. Kageyama had said he was going to hang back for a short while to get in some more solo practice. While Hinata would be more than happy to stay any other day, his body felt as though it was shutting down and he knew he needed to relax. He definitely couldn’t afford to make himself sick so close to a tournament.

Hinata kicked off his shoes at the front door after locking it and wandered into the living room. It wasn’t a large apartment by any means; it was just big enough for the two volleyball players. There was a futon in the living room with a coffee table and an average sized flat screen television perched upon a small entertainment unit. It was sad to say that the gaming consoles had a nice layer of dust collecting on top after the last few weeks.

The boy moved through the apartment sluggishly and into his room where he threw his duffle bag of gym clothes at the foot of his bed. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and replaced them with a pair of grey sweatpants, sighing contently as he already felt better.

Hinata soon made it to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before making his way back to the living room. He set the glass down and collapsed on the couch, another sigh escaping his mouth as the soft cushion of the tacky green futon swallowed him up.

It took him a few moments to reach for the remote, but soon enough, he went through the motions to get a show to play. Setting the remote back down, he reached to the back of the futon and grabbed the blanket that had fallen between the cushion and the futon frame. He shifted onto his side, resting his head against one of the small throw pillows his mother had insisted he’d take when he had moved out, and quickly relaxed, feeling all the tension leaving his body. And in the end, he lost the battle against keeping his eyes open as sleep tugged him away.

 

The sound of the apartment door opening jerked Hinata awake. His blanket had fallen off of him at some point, and the television was set back playing the end credits of the show he had wanted to watch. He blinked his blurry eyes before rubbing them, dropping his hand when he felt another presence in the room. He turned his head towards the hall and tried not to fall off the couch in shock.

“Wh-what are you doing here, Oikawa?” Hinata asked as the other walked into the room. “Where’s Kageyama?”

Hinata frowned at Oikawa as he advanced; he was being unusually quiet. Something felt off, but he couldn’t place it completely. He was getting nervous as Oikawa stopped beside the couch and looked down at him, his heart was beginning to race to the point where it almost hurt, and he was scared to move from already shaking too hard.

“Oikawa?” he asked again, voice only cracking several times over the name.

The older boy crouched down to Hinata’s level, smirk growing on his face. Hinata wasn’t sure if he liked the look or not, but as he squinted at the other’s face, something still felt off.

“Kageyama brought me over to watch something, but he forgot something at the gym and told me to come inside.” Oikawa explained, smirk widening as his eyes moved from Hinata’s down to the disheveled state of his clothes. It was then Hinata realized his shirt had rolled up while he was sleeping, and his sweat pants were thankfully barely just hanging onto his hips, having got caught on the couch cushion as he had rolled around in his sleep.

“Oh,” was all the genius response from Hinata before he swallowed a lump that had begun to form in his throat at the realization of their proximity. Oikawa’s face was so close to his, and the older boy’s eyes roamed freely, darting down to Hinata’s lips as the smirk stayed firm on his own face.

“What shall we do to pass the time, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked, voice low and rumbling in a way that sent a shiver up Hinata’s spine in ways he would never admit.

“Wh-what did you want to watch?” Hinata asked, trying to steer the conversation to a direction that wouldn’t make his face burst into flames.

If he was being honest, there had always been some sort of feelings towards Oikawa. He looked up to him as a volleyball player, all while being driven to beat him alongside Kageyama. He was attractive, incredibly so, and Hinata had found himself staring once, or twice, or perhaps twenty times, in the past; he played it off that he was studying his form.

He was definitely studying his form all right.

Oikawa hummed quietly, bringing Hinata back to focus on him. “I don’t think I want to watch anything yet.” He said cocking his head to the side as his eyes started to roam down Hinata’s body, and he began to feel rather exposed though he did nothing to hide himself, he didn’t want to be obvious about it.

“Oh, okay.” Hinata said quietly, voice cracking only a little as he realized Oikawa’s face was getting closer.

And closer.

And it was a few quick moments after the fact that Hinata realized their lips were pressed against one another, and he found feel Oikawa’s tongue prodding against his bottom lip. And while he may have backed off at any other time, Hinata just did not want to.

He let his eyes droop close and parted his lips, welcoming Oikawa’s tongue to explore his mouth.

The kiss was slow and steady as they both got a feel for the other. When they had broke apart a short time later, breathing a bit heavier than before, it didn’t take much before their lips were crashing together once more. Oikawa slowly got up from his crouched position on the couch and climbed up onto Hinata, straddling his hips, as the smaller boy shifted onto his back from his side. Hinata’s hands moved up into Oikawa’s hair as he pulled him into the kiss deeper, and Oikawa’s hands rested lightly on the exposed skin of Hinata’s stomach.

There was another chill up Hinata’s spine at the touch, but it was definitely a different sort of chill. And he couldn’t stop the muffled moan as Oikawa lightly ground himself down against Hinata.

Hinata couldn’t believe this.

Oikawa broke the kiss a few moments later and immediately started to trail kisses across his chin and jaw and down to his neck, slowly rocking his hips. Hinata could feel himself slowly growing harder in his sweatpants from the friction the other was causing, and with the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his neck, he knew he was in a losing battle against his body. It was as though Oikawa knew all of his sensitive areas like the back of his hand.

Oikawa continued to work on a patch of skin on Hinata’s neck as one of his hands slowly trailed up and under the boy’s shirt. His thumb brushed over one of his nipples gently, causing Hinata to quietly gasp at the sensation. The reaction caused Oikawa to smirk against Hinata’s skin before doing it again, biting into his neck as he did. At that, Hinata couldn’t stop the noise that escaped the back of his throat, and immediately he felt his face flush more red, embarrassed.

“Don’t hold back on me, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said quietly, lips brushing against Hinata’s neck as he slowly moved down, kissing and nipping at the skin of Hinata’s collarbone.

As Oikawa continued his pace on Hinata’s upper body with his mouth and one hand, his other slowly moved down to the bulge that had grown. He stroked over the sweatpants lightly, causing Hinata to moan against his will, pressing his hips up against the touch.

“So needy.” Oikawa mumbled, turning his head down to witness the growth under him. Out of his peripherals, Hinata could see another smirk growing on his face.

Oikawa sat up finally after a moment and shifted back on Hinata’s legs. He glanced up to Hinata’s face before slowly slipping his sweatpants down, cock springing to life. Hinata gasped at the cool air hitting the heated skin, and he noted the red in Oikawa’s cheeks as he stared down at him.

“Leaking already?” Oikawa said, voice still low and everything Hinata would have imagined it to be in this situation.

Not that he had imagined him and Oikawa in this situation. Not at all.

Hinata gulped back another lump, unable to say anything as Oikawa wrapped his nimble fingers around the boy’s cock, giving one good pump that caused Hinata to moan, loudly. Oikawa quirked his eyebrow at the sound before doing it again, swiping his thumb over the head to collect the pre-cum that had started to leak to make his movements more smooth.

Oikawa continued his slow movements, his own hips grinding lightly into one of Hinata’s legs. Hinata could feel the other hard against him, but Oikawa didn’t seem phased in the slightest; he was completely taken by pumping his hand over Hinata, who was having difficulty keeping his hips still.

Hinata let out another moan as Oikawa’s thumb swiped over the tip once more, getting more and more sensitive as time continued. He blessed Oikawa’s hands, but was quick to bless his mouth a moment later.

Hinata wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, but they had opened as soon as he felt something wet covering the head of his cock. Oikawa had bent over enough to let his tongue slide over the slick head, collecting everything that had been leaking out. He let his tongue slip down the length before moving back up, his hand still slowly working the base. Hinata knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Oikawa continued the way he was going.

After sliding his tongue back up the underside of Hinata’s cock, Oikawa was quick to slip the entirety into his mouth, nuzzling the thin layer of hair at the base with his nose. Hinata couldn’t keep the sounds back as he felt the heat take him over, sad at the loss as Oikawa pulled himself back with hollowed cheeks and a hum. The vibrations were almost enough to drive Hinata mad.

Oikawa bobbed his head a few more times, and Hinata could feel the knot in his belly growing and growing and he really wasn’t going to last much longer. His hand slipped into Oikawa’s soft locks as he continued to move his mouth over Hinata’s cock, and he tugged lightly on his hair as if to warn him.

Oikawa pulled up and let his hand take over, only half a second before Hinata was releasing strings of white, hitting Oikawa in the face a little. Hinata’s hips lifted from the couch as he moaned with Oikawa’s name on his lips, hand still working to let him ride through the bliss before slumping back down on the couch, one arm over his face as the other was…

The other was…

Hinata frowned, his arm falling away from his face as he looked around, blinking his blurry eyes. He looked down at his body; his other hand was in his sweatpants, covered in a sticky mess, which made him scrunch up his nose. This hadn’t happened to him in a long, long time.

The worst part about the whole thing, though, was as soon as he had realized what had happened, he heard clapping from the entrance of the living room. He prayed he was still dreaming as he looked up to find Oikawa standing, amused grin on his face as he watched.

“Kageyama sent me up with his key cause he forgot something on campus.” Oikawa explained, sauntering into the room while Hinata stayed petrified, hand still in his sweatpants as he watched the other. “I wasn’t expecting this sort of show.” he added as he reached for Hinata’s arm, pulling his hand free from his pants.

Hinata wasn’t even sure what was real anymore as Oikawa bent down slightly to lick the seed from Hinata’s hand.

“I still have to be dreaming.” Hinata found himself muttering as Oikawa sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. “This is definitely still a dream.”

As if to prove a point to himself, Hinata pinched his leg with his free hand.

It hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a continuation that literally no one asked for yaaay!

It had been one week since that evening, and Hinata could not for the life of him get the image of Oikawa licking his fingers clean out of his head. He could still _feel_ the other’s tongue run across his callused skin and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He growled quietly to himself as he continued to scrub the pot he had used to make his dinner, trying to will any and all images of Oikawa Tooru out of his head.

Though just when he had thought he’d succeeded in doing so, he heard the door to the apartment open and voices following. Kageyama rarely brought people over, and when he did…

“Oikawa is here to watch a movie, if you’d like to join.” Kageyama said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge.

Hinata set the now overly clean pot in the dish rack and nodded, drying his hands on the towel hanging over the oven handle.

“O-okay.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama retreated back to the living room before taking a few deep breaths. He’d seen Oikawa since, but only in passing; he was sure he wasn’t going to make it through this night. In the back of his mind, a small voice was yelling at him to grab a beer as well, but for his own sanity he opted to grab a large glass of ice water to keep himself cool.

He wouldn’t be weird. He wouldn’t be weird. He wouldn’t…

The movie was half way through and Hinata hadn’t been paying attention the whole time, instead he had his eyes resting on the side of Oikawa’s face. Both setters had taken the entire couch to themselves, leaving Hinata in the large recliner closest to the door. And Hinata was completely okay with that.

Once or twice near the beginning of the movie, Oikawa had glanced over and caught Hinata staring, who in turn felt his cheeks burn as he switched his gaze to the movie. After a while, Oikawa stopped looking, but Hinata noted the knowing smirk on his lips.

After breaking his gaze once more, Hinata reached for his cup of water and realized he had emptied it already. He sighed quietly and pushed himself out of the chair, mumbling that he’d be right back.

He’d only been in the kitchen for a few seconds with the tap running in front of him before he heard footsteps behind him. His heart raced quicker when he realized the steps sounded lighter than those that came from Kageyama.

“Are you enjoying the movie, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked, voice playful as ever as Hinata shoved his hand under the tap to check the temperature. He needed some sort of distraction.

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Hinata knew Oikawa could see through that lie, and the other boy’s voice lowered as he laughed, the rumbling sound doing _something_ to Hinata.

“I thought you might.”

Hinata’s eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on the cold running water, but all he could feel was Oikawa’s tongue on his fingers. He pulled his hand back from the water and his eyes flew open, heart hammering nearly out of his chest before turning to the side where Oikawa had stopped to watch with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata tried to breathe, and it wasn’t as though he was scared because he was definitely not scared of Oikawa in the slightest anymore, but this… this was something he wasn’t trained in. This was...

“Oikawa-san.” The name nearly caught in Hinata’s throat as he looked up at the other with wide eyes. “Why did… I can’t stop…”

Oikawa cocked his head to the side before lifting his hand up to cover Hinata’s mouth to shut him up. He stepped forward, his free arm slipping around Hinata’s waist, his hand splaying across the boy’s lower back. His hand pulled back after a moment, thumb brushing down Hinata’s bottom lip before a smirk spread on his face.

“I could finish any of those questions, if you really wanted an answer.” Oikawa said, voice so low Hinata could barely hear him. Hinata could barely hear anything outside the ringing in his ears, though. The sounds of explosions coming from the living room sounded like a whole other world.

Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat as Oikawa brought his face closer, eyes roaming, searching for any reason to stop. Hinata didn’t give anything away as his eyes darted from Oikawa’s eyes, to his lips, and just as Hinata’s tongue ran along his own chapped lips, he felt the other’s press against them.

The kiss was slow, tentative. Hinata had been thinking about this for the past week, although if he was telling the truth, it had been much, much longer than the week but the activities from then had definitely spurred him on.

Oikawa’s eyes stayed open as he watched Hinata’s slowly close. There was no hesitation on the other’s part to pull away, and Oikawa took that as a victory as he finally let his eyes close before deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head.

Hinata’s heart was hammering so fast, part of him had thought it had stopped altogether. But then a question moved to the front of his brain and he forced himself to pull away from the kiss that he could have drowned in.

“Oikawa-san.”

“I think we are passed the –san part of my name, Hinata.”

Hinata cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to stay focused. “What about Iwaizumi-san?”

Oikawa’s eyebrow rose so far up it was nearly hidden behind the fringe of his hair. “I suppose that is a fair question…” he started, fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on the skin just under the hem of Hinata’s shirt. The feeling of the fingertips sending chills up his spine. “Hajime and I have a rather open relationship, since we’re in different universities. We are free to see who we want and sleep with whom we want but we always come back together at the end, as long as we communicate. And he already knows all about you and your…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Hinata groaned, pressing his face against Oikawa’s chest. “That’s so embarrassing.”

Oikawa’s free hand moved up to Hinata’s face, pulling him away from his chest. “I suppose it was for you,” Oikawa started before his voice dropped an entire octave lower, “I haven’t been able to get that out of my mind.”

And there it was. Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked up at Oikawa, his cheeks were burning red and even Oikawa had a light tint on his. Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, but instead the kiss resumed. And it deepened almost immediately as Hinata’s hands moved up into Oikawa’s hair, which was as soft as he had imagined. Oikawa’s hand at Hinata’s back stayed put while the other rest on his hip, pushing him against the counter while his body pressed against him.

Hinata hummed quietly as he felt the other pressed against him before tugging playfully at Oikawa’s lip with his teeth, taking in a gasp for air while he had the chance.

The kiss continued and hands roamed under hems of shirts and tugging hair. Oikawa was the first to break away and start pressing open-mouthed kisses to Hinata’s jaw and throat. Hinata let his head fall back to give the other more room to work, gasping quietly as he felt teeth graze against his skin.

There was another round of explosions coming from the living room and reality came to hit Hinata in the face, but he didn’t want to stop Oikawa and his ministrations. He pushed himself away from the counter though kept himself wrapped up in the other until Oikawa realized what was going on. He let himself be pulled out of the kitchen, and stealthily across the hall to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, Oikawa had Hinata pinned against the back of it to continue where they had left off.

Hinata let out a gasp at Oikawa’s mouth on his neck, finding the spot that always made him weak. He felt a chill move up his spine at the feeling of the other’s tongue on his skin, before the soft graze of teeth.

The hand that wasn’t keeping Hinata against the door moved up the boy’s small frame and into his hair, tugging gently. The action only surged Hinata forward until their lips were connecting again. Though, the kiss didn’t last very long, and soon they were breaking away to tug their shirts over their heads, tossing them to the bathroom floor before meeting once more for a kiss.

Hinata groaned quietly as his hips connected with Oikawa’s thigh, his pants had become far tighter than he had ever wanted them to feel and it was starting to get uncomfortable. The older boy was quick to move his hands down to release Hinata from the confines of his jeans, making quick work with his nimble fingers, popping the button and letting the zipper slide down. Hinata shimmied his hips to let the jeans drop on their own around his ankles, and he sighed into another kiss, as he already felt better.

“Did this happen in the dream, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa whispered into his ear after breaking away from the kiss yet again. His voice rumbled low and made something in Hinata’s stomach tighten at vibrations at his ear. He slowly shook his head.

Oikawa hummed softly as one of his hands moved to Hinata’s hips, tugging gently at the boxers covering him. Hinata had given up on trying to pay attention to his heartbeat.

“I’m dying to know what happened, Hinata.”

Hinata gulped back a lump in his throat and nodded, though he didn’t trust himself to think or speak. He took a deep breath as he stared at the bare chest in front of him before leaning forward and letting his mouth clamp over one of Oikawa’s nipples, earning him a gasp. He ran his tongue over the hard nub before pulling back with a light nip from his teeth. He repeated the action on the other side before slowly lowering himself to his knees, undoing the pants that seemed just as strained as Hinata’s had been.   His fingers were not as quick as Oikawa’s, the nerves were getting to him but with shaky hands he managed to get the pants undone and down before leaning up to press open mouthed kisses to the boy’s stomach and hips. He looked up at Oikawa from where he knelt, and it was the most red he’d ever seen the other. There was a full body blush in the making as Oikawa watched Hinata work below him.

Hinata moved his hands up Oikawa’s thighs and over the fabric of his black boxer briefs, and he could see a small wet patch forming through the fabric. Something caught in his throat at the sight before he could feel his own cock begging for attention. Ignoring it, he leaned forward once more to press a kiss through the fabric, causing Oikawa to groan. Hinata glanced up once more, and Oikawa’s hand had moved to his mouth to muffle the sound.

He had almost forgotten about Kageyama in the living room, barely fifteen feet away.

Slowly, as he moved to press kisses above the waistband of Oikawa’s briefs, Hinata started to roll the fabric down to set the other’s cock spring free. His eyes widened at the sight as it sprung right back up once it was no longer confined, and Hinata subconsciously licked his lips, dropping the underwear at Oikawa’s feet. Oikawa kicked them off quickly, just before Hinata surged forward and let his tongue slide along the length in front of him and up to the head to collect all the liquid that had leaked.

Hinata’s eyes moved back up Oikawa’s body before locking on to the other’s heavily lidded ones as his mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Oikawa gasped quietly as Hinata moved down to take as much in as he could before pulling back.

Hinata continued his movements for a while, switching between quick movements and slow teasing ones. Oikawa’s hand had slipped into the boy’s soft hair and helped guide him, though Hinata kept a firm grip on his hips so he couldn’t jerk forward.

Finally, Oikawa had to pull away from the heat of Hinata’s mouth. He pulled him back up to his feet and kissed him, their mouths opening immediately as tongues clashed between them. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and twisted them around, propping Hinata up on the counter before pulling back from him. He tugged at Hinata’s legs until he slid onto his back. He lifted his hips to help Oikawa pull the boxers off of him, and without much time to think, Oikawa’s mouth was pressed to the back of his thigh, sucking hard until a mark was made. Hinata could feel the other’s teeth brushing his skin, closer and closer to where he’d rather feel his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to speak.

This all seemed so unreal to him, he had to be dreaming again.

But he knew he wasn’t, the feeling of teeth on his skin was far too real.

Hinata looked down between his parted legs were Oikawa was watching him, eyes blown wide with lust, which was a look he had only ever dreamt of. He watched as Oikawa slipped a finger into his mouth momentarily before he felt the very same running along his entrance. He gasped quietly at the feeling and wiggled his hips before the finger sunk in slowly. Hinata tried his best to relax, though it had been a long while since he had last been in this situation.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes and tried his best to make words happen.

“Lube. Under sink.”

Oikawa didn’t say a word as he slowly pulled his finger back and crouched down out of Hinata’s view. He heard bottles knocking other bottles and humming before the mess of brown hair was back in view, and the familiar sound of a lid snapping open relaxed him a little more.

Soon, Oikawa’s finger was back and while it was cold with the lube, his finger pushed back in far easier than it had before and Hinata found himself relaxing much easier. And it didn’t take Oikawa very long to push in a second finger, stretching him to the best of his ability.

Suddenly, Hinata’s hips jerked up as he gasped, while doing his best not to make any loud noises as Oikawa’s finger brushed over the perfect spot. The older boy hummed before moving his fingers in the same area, causing the same reaction.

“Pl-please.” Hinata whispered, voice breaking as he squirmed under Oikawa’s gaze.

Hinata saw a hint of a smirk on Oikawa’s face before he was out of view again, but this time it was only for a moment. He could hear a packet opening, and a grunt, and soon Oikawa was back up, standing tall. He stepped forward, and Hinata could feel Oikawa’s cock pressing against his entrance. His stomach was in knots as he wiggled, wanting to feel more.

Oikawa leaned forward and let his lips press against Hinata’s, and for the first time since they’d made it to the bathroom it was slow while Oikawa pushed into Hinata. The boy on the counter tried his hardest to concentrate on the kiss instead of the pain of the intrusion. The kiss continued once Oikawa couldn’t move anymore, and he waited until Hinata gave any sort of sign to continue.

The kiss finally broke, though they pressed their foreheads together as Hinata caught his breath before slowly nodding. And Oikawa moved, slowly at first for a few thrusts, until Hinata began pressing his hips back to meet Oikawa’s movements. The motions then became quicker, and Hinata was trying to find something, _anything_ to hold on to as Oikawa repeatedly thrust into him. There was sweat forming on his skin, and he really wished he had taken Oikawa to his bedroom where he had a headboard to hold on to.

Hinata shifted slightly on the counter once his back started to ache, and Oikawa immediately scooped up both of his legs to prop on his shoulders; what Hinata hadn’t been expecting was Oikawa brushing across his prostate just right. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he did everything in his power, which wasn’t a lot of power, to stay quiet. He gasped and arched his back as Oikawa continued to assault that spot within him. He pried his eyes open, not sure when he had closed them, and watched Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes and been trained on him the whole time, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he watched Hinata writhe under him.

“Oi…” Hinata tried but his voice broke in this throat. He was, for lack of a better word, wrecked. But despite that, he tried again. “Oi—kawa.”

Hinata whimpered as he felt Oikawa’s nimble fingers wrap around his neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, especially if he kept hitting that perfect spot.

“C’mon, Hinata.” Oikawa muttered, voice gruff as he continued to thrust into the smaller boy. “Come for me.”

“F-fuck.”

“Come for me.”

“F— _uck._ ”

It only took a few more strokes of Oikawa’s hand for Hinata to let loose, letting go everything he had pent up with ribbons of white decorating his already pale stomach and chest as he tightened around Oikawa. The older gasped at the feeling and his movements started to stutter until he was finally pushing into Hinata for one last time, a muffled groan escaping him as he buried his head into Hinata’s neck. He pressed a few kisses to the hot skin in front of him before slowly pulling back. Hinata was below him trying to catch his breath; sweat shining along his skin and Oikawa didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the beautiful wreck that he had made.

Hinata’s eyes opened once more, again he hadn’t realized they had closed, and he looked up at Oikawa and a smile spread across his face.

“That was much better than my dream, Oikawa-san.” Hinata said, his voice gruff and broken.

“I have my dick in your ass and you’re still calling me –san.” Oikawa leaned in with a laugh before kissing the boy under him. There was no heat left in the kiss, but he still had trouble tearing himself away.

He made quick work of disposing the condom and cleaning himself before looking to Hinata.

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” he offered, nodding his head towards the bathtub. Hinata nodded.

He quickly got to work, cleaning up and getting dressed as he waited for the tub to fill. Once there was enough water, he picked up Hinata and transferred him from the counter and gently into the tub.

“I’m going to go make sure Kageyama is not completely traumatized, or if he even realized we were missing. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Hinata was tired, and his eyes were drooping and the water was so welcoming and warm but he nodded, leaning back against the tub.

“Thank you Oikawa-sa… Thank you, Oikawa.” Hinata said, cheeks still flushed from earlier but the blush made it to his ears.

Oikawa leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata’s forehead before he retreated into the living room. What he hadn’t been expecting to find was Kageyama passed the fuck out on the couch, head tilted back and snoring loudly while the credits to the movie played in the background.

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh as he moved to his backpack to pull out his phone to snap a photo.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smuttiest thing i've written in like over half a year so forgive me


End file.
